Barney's Colorful World!
Barney's Colorful World! is the 7th episode TV Special and last video and Barney's first ever stage show The concert took place in 1996 and 2000 and is was the Barney's fifth talent of the TV Star Movie Special Presentation and his the third touring stage talent show overall (following Barney Live! in New York City). It originally toured in It originally toured in US, Canada, Puerto Rico, Australia, UK, and different kinds of countries from 2003-2004. Later, it toured in Mexico in 2007, and in Brazil in 2011. The show was released on VHS and DVD in 27th months later, on 2004. It was later re-released on VHS on December 13, 2005. Also known as Barney's Colourful World Live in the UK. Filming Location Dodge Theatre - Phoenix, Arizona Film Schedule *April 1, 1996 *April 2-3, 1996 *April 5-9, 1996 *April 11-June 10, 1996 *June 11-20, 1996 *July 2-14, 1996 *July 20-30, 1996 *January 1998-December 31, 2000 *August 9-20, 2001 (Your Movie Filming the VHS Version) Educational Theme Going on a Trip Around the Colorful World and Places in the Colorful World Learning About Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the Kids perform at the Dodge Theater-Phoenix, Arizona singing both familiar childrens tunes and hits from the video series Barney goes global during an imaginative romp around the world, in this hour-long stage show performed before a live audience. As the musical adventure begins, Barney introduces Sarah, Donny, Mike, and Gina who sing, dance, and gleefully interact with the crowd. Then, it's off to faraway lands by bus, boat, and airplane to visit the rainforest, Arctic, beach, and undersea world. Along the way, they'll meet toe-tappin' toucans, a dancing polar bear, and glittering sea creatures. In each new place, Barney and the gang jump into colorful costumes to lead the audience in songs that rouse participation. Although a few new songs appear in the lineup, the show is a solid hit among deliriously excited youngsters because of its comforting familiarity. Over a dozen songs are longstanding favorites, including: "Wheels on the Bus," "Mister Sun," "B-I-N-G-O," "Imagine," and "I Love You." And don't miss the Elvis impersonation of "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star," sung by a sequined starfish. Plot Barney takes his friends on a trip around the colorful world. With the help of imagination, they travel on an airplane to the rainforest, Next, they travel on a city bus to the land of ice and snow, Next, they travel on a sailing ship to beach, and Meanwhile, Next, they go under the sea. Along the way, they'll meet a dancing monkey, a dancing elephant, a dancing polar bear, tap dancing penguins, a glittering starfish (who is a real "star"), and a giant blue whale. Cast *Barney (voice) - Dean Wendt *Barney (costume) - Patrick Mcalister and Rick Starkweather *Baby Bop (voice) - Julie Johnson *Baby Bop (costume) - Jennifer Kendall and Matthew N. Myers *BJ (voice) - Patty Wirtz *BJ (costume) - Dave Kendall and Jared Harris *Mike - Blake Garrett (only appearance) *Donny - Alex Collins (only appearance) *Sarah - Tory Green (only appearance) *Gina - Alexis Acosta (only appearance) *Jackson - Daven Wilson (video only) *Stacy - Alyssa Franks (video only) *Laura - Julia Nicholson (video only) *Mom - Mauri Howell (video only) Song List *Barney Theme Songs *If You're Happy and You Know It *Being Together *Mr. Knickerbocker *The Airplane Song *Jungle Adventure *The Elephant Song *If All the Raindrops *The Wheels on the Bus *It's C-C Cold BRRRR! *Look at Me I'm Dancing! *The Rainbow Song *I'd Love to Sail *The Baby Bop Hop *Mister Sun *BINGO *Castles So High *The Duckies Do *If I Lived Under the Sea *Bubbles *Twinkle Twinkle Little Star *Just Imagine *Colors All Around *I Love You Trivia *The working title for this special was "Let's Having Color Around The World!". Three of the movie's TV spots sample the song, Born To Be Wild by Steppenwolf. However, the song never appeared in the movie itself. The VHS releases Come on Over to Barney's House Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes It's Nice to Meet You Barney's It's a Happy Day! Barney's Outdoor Fun! Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother She's My Sister Ready, Set, Play! Just Imagine Everyone Is Special The Land of Make-Believe Can You Sing That Song? Be My Valentine, Love Barney Let's Go to the Beach It's Time for Counting Barney Songs and Let's Make Music have trailers for the film. Although the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation mostly captioned all Barney installments since 1996 and 2000, this film is one exception, as it is closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. Rebecca Wilson (who played Kelly in Barney Live! In New York City) was credited as a dancer This is the only appearances of Donny, Mike, Sarah, and Gina. However, prior to this, Sarah (Tory Green) made her first cameo in the trailer to Come on Over to Barney's House This is the first major Barney tour to not have any new songs If you look carefully, under their TV, you can see Barney home videos such as Barney's Fun & Games and Barney's Super Singing Circus (Lyrick Studios version) This is the first time, since "Come on Over to Barney's House" to be a Home Video in the "Classic Collection" When the live show was released on video, it was edited with scenes of Season 9's cast members (Stacy, Laura, and Jackson) The beginning was also edited, as the beginning of the original stage show had Barney doll spinning on the idea bench before coming to life. Instead, we see the kids imagine Barney putting on a show, which later immediately cuts to Barney coming through the curtains In the UK and Asia video releases, three British children prepare for a pretend trip with Barney (a Barney plush toy that could be bought in stores, like in the US version) and imagine going on a trip One of the kids spins the globe and from there, it transitions to Barney coming through the curtains (much like in the US opening) Although I liked hearing Bob Singleton as the musical director for this video, at the same time, In the live on stage version of this show, a Barney doll sat on the idea bench before the show started. Right after the overture, the Idea Bench started to spin with a timpani roll, smoke arising from behind it The spinning became increasingly faster as the bench went farther back When the costumed Barney came through the curtains, the doll on the bench appeared to vanish This was achieved with a part of the bench that was separate from the rest of the bench. The Barney doll was actually attached to this platform. This small platform for the doll flipped upside down, the front of the hollow, bottomless seat hiding the doll when the costumed Barney appeared, insuring that the two were never seen at the same time. The top of the Barney doll's head can be seen under the right bench seat in various shots of the home video The outline of the bottom the platform can be seen on this seat of the bench as well In addition to the live version this is the only time where we hear a male announcer saying "When we play in the park with Barney, we spin around on the idea bench and use our imaginations. If you want to play with Barney, use your imagination." rather than the "Today's appearance of Barney is made possible by your imagination" announcement In this first time and the TV Special Barney, BJ, Kids and Baby Bop states he do the scraying nightmare However, all Barney and the Backyard Gang videos (except Barney Goes to School), Season 1-3, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Barney Live! in New York City, Barney's Imagination Island, and the motion picture, Barney's Great Adventure, show him blinking (though it's a costume design thing) The Season 6 Barney doll returns in this video after being used since All Aboard! On live with Regis and Kelly, When Barney guest stared, he was talking about what was going to happen in this show The tour was launched at Radio City Music Hall, again as an homage to Barney's sucess in Barney Live! In New York City Studio recordings of some of this show's songs were later used on the soundtrack of Let's Go to the Beach This special aired on PBS and PBS Kids Sprout I remember catching it on PBS one year, but it's been such a long time I actually do remember seeing this one time on and it even stated in a newspaper I read online dated October 31, 2006 that it would soon air on either I've watched PBS Kids all these years remember this special In 2005, a year after its original release, it was rereleased on VHS, but with different previews than the ones from the first video release This is the last Barney live show to be on home video and DVD This is the last Barney Home Video to be released on VHS *The first Barney special (not counting Barney For Baby: Love and Lullabies Barney's Super Singing Circus Barney's All Aboard for Sharing Barney's ABCs and 123s Come on Over to Barney's House Be My Valentine, Love Barney Barney's Talent Show Kids for Character Barney's Fun & Games Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Once Upon a Time Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons Once Upon a Time A Very Merry Christmas My Party with Barney Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes Books Are Fun! Safety First! The One and Only You Try It, You'll Like It! Howdy, Friends! Hidden Treasures A Royal Welcome Aunt Rachel Is Here! A Very Special Mouse Sing and Dance with Barney What a World We Share) to have Bob Singleton as a music director. Barney's Colorful World Previews Land of Make Beileve Now I Know My ABC's Let's Pretend with Barney Whoo Hoo Wiggly Gremlins Cold Spaghetti Western Kipper's Helps Out Gallery Music Director *Bob Singleton Category:Episodes Written By Mark S. Bernthal Category:PBS Kids Sprout